La amiga de Abigail Hobbs
by Firefly of Blue Rose
Summary: Piensa e imagina la remota posibilidad de que Marissa Schurr no se convirtiera en la mejor amiga de Abigail, sino otra persona. Una más leal, más fuerte, más valiente y más interesante... Y, voila, con ese simple cambio, la historia que conocemos todos se desarrolló de una forma completamente diferente. ¿No me crees? Entra y compruebalo
1. Entrada

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie HANNIBAL**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction.**_

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

CAP 1. ENTRADA

-Por favor, déjeme verla.

-Señorita, no puedo-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Me lo ha repetido ya catorce veces. Pero, tengo pruebas de que lo que digo es verdad. Mire-coge del bolsillo de su chaqueta un smartphone-Mi foto de bloqueo, somos ambas. La hice hace unos meses mientras recogíamos castañas. Y, dentro de mi móvil, tengo más.

-Señorita, la creo, en serio, es solo que tengo órdenes de no dejar a nadie entrar.

-Pero-

-¿Pasa algo?

Quien pregunta es un señor de color, grande y bien vestido, que mira interrogativo y con curiosidad a la joven que discute con la recepcionista del hospital.

-Agente, esta joven quiere ver a la chica que han traído...

-Soy la amiga de Abigail Hobbs-le interrumpe la joven-Mire, no sé que le ha pasado, he venido nada más saber que habían asesinado a su madre y a ella la habían ingresado. No sé qué demonios a podido ocurrirles y si esta sola y herida...

-Hey, tranquila, calma ¿cómo te llamas?

-Chloe Bender.

-Chloe-mira a todos lados antes de continuar- ¿me prometes que no le dirás a nadie nada de lo que oigas y veas por aquí?

-Si con eso logro ver a Abi, sí.

-Esta bien, deja tu móvil y todo material que sea capaz de grabar, hacer fotos y videos en recepción. Después, podre decirte todo


	2. Habitacion

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie HANNIBAL**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction.**_

 _ **Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

CAP 2. HABITACION

Nunca antes había visitado a un amigo en el hospital.

Nunca había visto tantos cables puestos sobre una solo ser.

Nunca había tenido delante a una persona en coma.

Nunca antes habría imaginado que le ocurriría algo tan terrible a su mejor amiga.

Chloe tuvo el impulso de preguntar en voz alta si no estaba muerta de verdad (su respiración apenas se notaba, solo el sonido de los aparatos de donde salían los cables le decían lo contrario de lo que a simple vista parecía), pero su garganta ya se había secado nada más verla allí, tumbada y débil como una flor marchita.

El agente, que se apellidaba Crawford, la dejó a solas poco despues de dejarla entrar.

Solo cuando no oyó nada más que a su corazón bombardear con fuerza y a las maquinas que mantenían con vida a Abigail, pudo derrumbarse y deshacerse del llanto que había mantenido en su pecho


	3. Jack

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie HANNIBAL**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

CAP 3. JACK

Dejó pasar a la chica sin ninguna razón especifica. Aunque, si profundizaba bien, confesaría que su instinto de viejo detective le aconsejó que esa chica con chaqueta de aviador no haría ningún mal a aquella pobre chica.

No pensó que la empezaría a visitar constantemente, pero lo hizo. Cada día, llevaba a la habitación de Abigail Hobbs una serie de flores y plantas de fragancias agradables y al mismo tiempo diferentes que estimularan su olfato, al mismo tiempo, ponía a reproducir en tono muy bajo y al lado de la chica un disco que debía de ser los favoritos de ambas. Todo esto lo hacía como forma de técnica que se había visto eficaz en casos como los de su amiga.

Llevado por la curiosidad, investigó a la joven Bender. Deseo no haberlo hecho, porque no llegó a una conclusión clara si de verdad era buena o no para Abigail. Si fuera como Beverly, probablemente le hubiese prohibido la entrada, pero, de nuevo, ese viejo instinto que le ayudó a llegar a donde esta, le decía que era la mejor guardiana que Abigail Hobbs podía tener.


	4. Alana

CAPITULO ALANA

-¿Adam Lambert?

-¡Shhh! No le digas que te lo he contado.

-Dios mío, tenéis unos gustos muy raros las dos.

-No, tenemos un gusto musical nada convencional, eso es todo.

-Ya, claro... y bueno, que planes tenéis para cuando acabéis el instituto.

-Pues, las cosas se han... complicado. Pensábamos irnos un año por Europa

-¿Solas?

-Si, Abi es mucho mas aventurera de lo que piensas. Ella seria la cabeza pensante que nos mantendría con vida y yo la loca que nos daría el valor para no seguir las rutas turísticas.  
-¿Y después?  
-Estudiaríamos en la misma ciudad pero diferentes facultades: ella Turismo y yo Bellas Artes  
-¿Eres artista?  
-Bueno, hago cosas. Soy la que pintó la zona de pediatria de este hospital. Y hago diseños de algunas habitaciones para recién nacidos.  
-Y Abigail ¿porque quería hacer Turismo?  
-Ya te lo dije, es muy aventurera. Bromeábamos diciéndonos que viviríamos en un pisito cutre de Copenhague y que nunca nos veríamos las caras porque yo estaría con mis giras y ella salvando a los turistas de Zimbabue e Israel de ser secuestrados... ese sí que era un gran plan.

La joven miraba a su amiga mientras le explica a la psicóloga la locas fantasías que se había imaginado ambas.

Pero Alana es incapaz de no sentir la tristeza que Chloe lleva consigo y que ha estado reteniendo desde que se convirtió en la guardiana personal de Abigail. Una chica tan joven no debería de llevar tanto peso sobre sus hombros.

-Ch-  
-Haremos un nuevo plan-dijo de repente, interrumpiéndola-Cuando despierte, haremos un nuevo plan.

Y allí estaba, en esos ojos de oro se podía ver el claro mensaje de que nada ni nadie le impedirá seguir cuidando de su amiga.

-Chloe.

-Si?

-Me encantaría ayudaros a crear ese nuevo plan.


	5. Hannibal

_**ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie HANNIBAL**_

 _ **Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction.**_

 _ **Sin más preámbulos... disfruten del espectáculo**_

CAP 4. HANNIBAL

Cuando el doctor Lecter vio por primera vez a Chloe, era un frío día que contrastaba con el cielo azul despegado y su sol destellante.

Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó una voz femenina tras ella. No era la de Alana, ni de la desagradable Freddie Lodds, ni de ninguna de las enfermeras ni médicos que trabajaban allí ¿quién sería entonces?

La respuesta le resultó complicada de enfrascar en una simple oración.

Había oído hablar de Chloe Bender, la muy leal amiga de Abigail, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse con ella.

Y, muy en el fondo, deseo no haberlo hecho.

-Oh, hola-le saludó la joven, algo sorprendida al verle entrar con tanta tranquilidad.

-Buenos días. Tú debes de ser Chloe ¿me equivoco?

-No, pero, usted...

-Soy el doctor Hannibal Lecter. Estuve presente cuando atacaron a Abigail y fui testigo de la tragedia, por desgracia.

La chica le miró de arriba a abajo con curiosidad.

-Usted no fue el que disparó.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-le pregunta realmente interesado.

-No luce como alguien que haya tenido la obligación de disparar y matar-le responde con seguridad.

-No te veo como una experta en ese tema.

-No lo soy. Pero mi madre... era policía y, un día, tuvo que usar el arma reglamentaria-observaba el suelo mientras contaba su historia-Tenía esa mirada sombría y temblorosa. Se convirtió en una bomba a punto de estallar.-suspiró y miró de nuevo al doctor-Me alegro mucho de cuiden de ella mientras yo no estoy.

-No es nada. Yo te agradezco que lo hagas mientras yo tampoco puedo. Abigail tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.

Chloe le sonrió de regreso por el halago. Aunque, en vez de un gesto amable de regreso por parte del bueno del doctor, se atisbó en él un fruncir de ceño extrañado. Pero inmediatamente, como si con eso anulara la acción anterior y el hecho de que Chloe lo vio, se despidió de ella cortésmente y abandona la habitación.


	6. Chloe

CAPITULO CHLOE

Chloe mira la pared blanca de la habitación de Abigail. Piensa que el color verde grisáceo y el azul oscuro pegarían bien si los pintara sobre ella. El diseño sería una especie de flor gigante y etérea. A Abi le encantaban las flores raras.

Coge una hoja de su cuadernito personal que siempre lleva consigo y empieza a esquematizar su obra. Esta tan concentrada que no oye entrar a un hombre.

Pasan unos minutos hasta que este, al final, reclama su presencia.

-Tú debes ser Chloe-dice con voz neutra y de forma lenta.

La chica alza la mirada al oír su nombre. Le conoce; es el hombre del la terraza del otro día.

Chloe no hace retratos, le resulta estresante hacer algo fiel a la realidad. Pero le gusta el rostro de ese hombre, era bellamente ordinario.

-Sí, soy yo, aunque no sé quién eres tú.

-Will Graham, suelo venir cuando no estás-se presenta con parsimonia.  
-¿De qué conoces a Abi?-le pregunta intrigada.  
-Yo... fui el que disparo a su padre.

El comentario crea un gran silencio en la sala. El hombre baja la mirada nada más declarar su papel en el final del caso del Alcaudón de Minnesota. Chloe se levanta y deja su cuaderno. Will no puede evitar fijarse en el extraño dibujo que se asemeja a una flor o un alga.

-¿Fuiste tú de verdad?  
-Si...

La chica inesperadamente le abraza. El gesto pone tenso al asesor al sentir el contacto.

-Quería poder hacer esto en persona; gracias-le dice mientras deshace su abrazo- Salvaste la vida de mi mejor amiga. Gracias, de verdad-le sonríe muy agradecida y sincera  
-Yo...  
-Y gracias también por cuidar de ella mientras no estoy. Me... me alegro tanto de que Abigail no se quede sola por mucho tiempo. Es importante que nos sienta ¿sabés? Debemos darle razones para que abra los ojos.

Will pareció querer decirle algo, pero nada salió de su boca. El entusiasmo y la calidez que la joven ha dejado en su cuerpo es demasiado refrescante, demasiado nuevo. Y parece ser justo lo que necesitaba para acallar su mente al fin.

Por otra parte, Chloe ya se planteaba si pedirle algún día que le permitiera retratarle a su manera. Quien sabe lo que surgiera de ese experimento.


	7. Will

CAPITULO WILL

Vio a Chloe Bender discutir con la recepcionista, pero no hizo nada por ayudarla. Eso, junto con el hecho de que mató al padre de Abigail, le hace evitarla por instinto

Pero no iba a poder obviarla para siempre.

Will salió de la habitación de la joven y se dirigió a tomar algo de aire frio para quitarse el agobio producido por el ambiente cerrado. En una de esas aéreas de descanso, vio a una figura delgada y abrigada fumándose un cigarro a escondidas. Reconoció la larga melena de Chloe y su lejana y brillante mirada dorada.

De lo poco que habían averiguado sobre la chica Hobbs, pensó que su mejor amiga sería como ella: educada, introvertida e inteligente. Sin embargo, resultó ser todo lo contrario.

Cuando la amiga de Abigail Hobbs tiró el cigarro al suelo y se dirigió al interior del edificio, posó sus ojos sobre Will y este no se sintió incomodo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Curiosamente, sus pasos la llevaron a seguirla y a preguntarse de paso si de verdad había visto que sus ojos eran dorados como los de los gatos.


	8. Diferente

CAPITULO. DIFERENTE

Cuando Chloe entra en la habitación de Abigail, un enfermero está manipulando la cama para hacerla móvil.

-Disculpe, ¿qué hace?

Maldición, se dice Eldon, ¿quién demonios es esta?

-La llevo a revisión.  
-No le toca revisión.  
-Si, tiene revisión.

La chica no se cree nada de lo que le dice el falso enfermero y no se aparra de la puerta.

-¿Cual es el médico que ha pedido la revisión?-le pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos esperando su respuesta.  
-¿El médico? Es que soy nuevo, tal vez no me acuerde muy bien.  
-Tranquilo, le daré tres intentos-le dice con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora.  
-No tengo tiempo para juegos.  
-Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Ya no lo soporta más, saca la pistola y apunta a la chica.

-Apártate de la puerta, vamos.

Chloe levanta lentamente las manos pero se muestra tranquila.

-Si me dispara, lo oirán. Ese arma no tiene silenciador.  
-¿Y qué? Tu morirás en el proceso.  
-Pero salvare a mi amiga.  
-Nadie es tan bueno.  
-Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie como yo.

Un sonido de bala interrumpe el dialogo.

El asesino cae hacia atrás impulsado por la fuerza de la bala que se ha clavado en su hombro izquierdo. Chloe se gira y ve a Will Graham aun con el arma en alto.

-Estoy bien-le dice antes de que le dé tiempo al otro a hacerle la pregunta-Estamos bien-rectifica pensando en Abigail.

Cuando Will baja el arma, Chloe expulsa aire con fuerza y se agacha agarrándose a las rodillas, dejando que su larga melena se vuelva una cascada marrón a los ojos del asesor.

-Seguro que estas bien?  
-Si-le responde elevando un poco la mirada y apartando algo de pelo para mirarle-Es... es solo el susto.

Poco después, el FBI arresto al asesino. Crawford le recomendó a Chloe que fuera a casa a tranquilizarse. Nadie felicito a Will por capturarlo, excepto, curiosamente, Chloe.

Aquel día, Will no fue a ver a Lecter. Cancelo su cita poco después de lo ocurrido a pesar de que se ganaría alguna reprimenda de Jack. Pero sentía que no le hacía falta.


	9. Hogar

CAPITULO. HOGAR

Lo único que recuerda de su sueño es el sonido de los casquillos de bala chocando con el suelo.

Su cuarto siempre tenía un tono azul cuando es de noche. Y sus bocetos y trabajos sobre la mesa se oscurecen y adquieren formas inquietantes.

Sale de su cama y se pone sus zapatillas para no andar descalza y helarse los pies en el proceso. Oye unos suaves ronquidos a lo lejos, pero los ignora y sigue su recorrido hasta la cocina.

De la despensa, coge una cajita de infusiones relajantes. En ella hay todavía una nota que pone "Para la que de tanto soñar de día no duerme por las noches. A" y unos corazoncitos alrededor del papel falsamente envejecido.

No hay rastro de luna ni estrellas desde la ventana y el cielo empezaba a aclararse por la entrada del día.

Cuando la infusión y sonó el agua hirviendo se asusto al estar pendiente de la ventana.

Pero allí no acabaron sus sustos.

-¿Me sacas otro?-pregunto una voz masculina adulta con acento cajún desde las sombras del marco de la puerta.  
-Dios, papá...-dijo dirigiendo a un hombre joven, pero ya mayor.  
-Lo siento, cielo, no quería asustarte-el hombre levanto las manos en señal de paz-¿Todo bien?  
-Si, todo bien. Es solo mi clásico insomnio ocasional.  
-¿Segura?  
-Segura-le respondió con rin tintín.  
-Vale pero... ya sabes que esto no es una pensión gratuita, ¿verdad? Tengo todo el derecho a preocuparme por mi pequeña-le dijo con un tono desenfadado mientras sacaba otra bolsita de hierbas y dos tazas.  
-Lo sé. Y ahora, con todo mi derecho a preocuparme por ti, todo bien?  
-Si, es solo mi insomnio ocasional.  
-Somos unos desastres.  
-Me gusta ser un desastre ¿A ti no?

La chica se abrazarlo con cariño y una dulce sonrisa. Él le besa el cabello y acaricia su cabeza mientras ríe con suavidad.

-Cuando Abi despierte, tienes que hacer el mejor karaoke adolescente que se haya visto con ella-le prometió con una sonrisa.  
-Papá-se separa de él mientras le habla-Había pensado que, cuando Abi despierte, necesitara muchos karaokes para estar a gusto. Así que había pensado que, ya que no tiene a nadie, podría quedarse unos días con nosotros. Si te parece bien.

El hombre comprendió entonces al fin cual era la verdadera razón del insomnio de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Como si se queda con nosotros para siempre, cielo. Este hogar se siente vacio con solo nosotros dos, sobre todo cuando antes éramos tres.

-Sí... tienes razón.


End file.
